


The Rain on the Fire

by MageofHeart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babies, M/M, Romance, my precious children, otp, yeah this is old writing holy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/pseuds/MageofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short 8059 drabbles I wrote a year ago based on songs by The Hush Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain on the Fire

**The Rain on the Fire**

**A question I've been asking myself since the beginning; should I fall for you?** Should I allow myself to fall so deeply in love with you that I can never pull myself back up? Be lost your entire being? Would you let me? Would you let me fall? And if I fell, what would you do? Would you accept me? Would you accept me for who I am?  
Should I show you me?  
Right now, my hand is grasped on the edge of love, slowly slipping, slowly slipping. If I let go, the momentum will rush around me, pushing me down, faster, faster and I will hit the deep pool of love, sinking further and further down with each passing moment, each passing day. Could I allow myself to let go? To release those five fingers gripping onto my sanity? Should I let go? Would you let me let go?  
Should I speak of this?  
An anlogy for you-- You're a mirage. Something I see and want in the distance. I cannot help myself from walking closer, but the closer I get, the more you disappear, until you're completely gone, leaving me with an empty feeling. The feeling that something's missing. I slowly bring my head up, and there you are again. And I cannot stop my God forsaken feet from moving closer, closer.  
Should I believe in you? 

\-------

**You Are the Moon**

**You're probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and yet, you are completely blind to it.** Blind to how lovely you really are, inside, outside. You're transfixing, with a beauty no other being posseses. Is it all the hurt you suffered? All the time you've spent alone, with no one to tell you just how special, how beautiful, how mesmorizing, how important you are?  
I've seen who really are-- in small moments, when you smile at your Tenth, how the hard look in your eyes soften to an adoration. When you're asleep, all defenses dropped, mouth wide open and limbs sprawled out. When you're in a fight, adrenaline pumping furiously through your veins, and you can't help but smile big and laugh. Those moments are you.  
Let my eyes be your mirror, and when you look into them at your reflection, you will see just how beautiful you are. How...perfectly imperfect. And when you feel down, just find me in the crowd, meet my eyes, and you'll know.  
You'll know...

\-------

**Mistakes**

**You're an unhealthy obsession.** My mind is never straying from you, my dreams never featuring anyone but you. It's not fair, how I can want you so much and you are just so completely oblivious, fawning over your precious Tenth like he's the only one who cares about you. He's not the only one. I care about you. I care about you so much. I wish I could just be one of those "if you're happy, I'm happy" people. But I'm not. Not when it comes to you.  
Jealousy was never an emotion I had been familiar with before. You changed that; you changed everything. That jealousy spikes inside me whenever I see the way you act around your "Tenth". It's so hard to swallow down, that jealousy. Like peanut butter stuck in your mouth. I manage, somehow. Somehow...  
I don't think-- no, I know these feelings I've built up for aren't going to leave anytime soon. I'm too hopeful that one day you'll see that I'm someone who will always be there, never leaving, never wanting to leave, your side. Forever your's. That's what I am, forever your's.  
If I broke into your house while you were sleeping, just to watch you, would you understand then? Would you understand how much I need you, how loyal I could be to you? Would you finally understand? I would watch you as you slept, dreaming of things only God knows, the rise and fall of your chest. Imagining how your hair would feel tickling my face. My hands, waiting to taste that pale skin of your's.  
If I could I'd lock you up and toss out the key.


End file.
